


It's All A Dream( Tell Me That's A Lie)

by Liyi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, couldmakeyoucry, somewhatsad, whatarethedreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi/pseuds/Liyi
Summary: At the age of nine, Yoori met a group of boys.And years later, at the age of eighteen, she meets them again.





	It's All A Dream( Tell Me That's A Lie)

_"Kim Yoori, do you want to play with us?"_

Her eyes shot open, the words resounding in her head.

Yoori can feel her heart pound in her chest and she doesn't want to think about the dream she just had.

They weren't real. Everybody told her so, and after a while even she came to believe it.

So why did they always feel so real?

Everytime she dreamt about the group of boys, she could feel their touch, their hands holding hers, and the warmth of their smiles shining down into her heart.

But they were all just figures of her imagination. Friends she came up with so that she wouldn't be lonely.

Yoori had been bullied growing up due to her small stature and gentle temperament, and so never had much friends.

"That's why you came up with these imaginary friends Yoori-ah. They'll go away soon once you get some real friends."

She let out a shaky breath as the memory flooded back into her head. Hours spent being told that she was crazy, years that she had to endure being ridiculed by her family.

She leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed the bottle of pills from one of the drawers. It tasted bitter in her mouth as she swallowed it down without water.

There was no way she was going back to sleep, so she pushed the covers off and slipped off the bed. The moment her feet hit the hardwood floor she was struck by how cold it was, even through her socks.

She quickly came out of her room, realizing that the entire house was cold.

"Appa?" She frowned in confusion, seeing him still awake. He was sitting on their ratty old couch, pouring over some papers on the coffee table in front of him.

He didn't even seem to notice her even as she calls out for him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder, successfully jolting him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yoori-ah, why are you still awake?" He asked, sounding nervous. When she glanced down she saw that those papers were actually bills.

Was he struggling to pay them?

"Couldn't sleep. Though maybe I would get something to drink." She muttered, not asking him about it.

Her father was already stressed out enough and didn't need her questioning him on top of it.

"Good. After that go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow. Afterwards you also have your appointment with Mr Nam." Yoori opens her mouth, about to protest, but the words die on her tongue as she notices just how tired her father looks.

She can't find it in herself to be difficult about this. Just deal with it for now Yoori. You will be fine. You can get through it. She reminds herself.

After drinking some water, the girl returns to bed, pulling the blankets over her head and letting herself be enveloped in darkness.

It comforted her, and she found herself wishing that she could stay here forever.

•

She was standing on a bridge with her front against a railing overlooking a river.

The water was clear, so clear she imagined that she could see her reflection.

Yoori wondered how it would feel like to lean over and let herself fall.

Would it hurt?

"It'll hurt if you fall. You should get away from there."

She turned her head to look at the source of the voice, seeing a red-head boy staring at her from across the bridge with a serious look on his face.

He struck her as... familiar. He had tan skin with sharp facial features, though his cheek were slightly chubby giving him a soft, cute look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He scoffed, "Yah, don't tell me you forgot me so easily? I'm hurt, especially after how much time we spent together."

Yoori furrowed her brows in confusion, wanting to back away but with nowhere to go.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

His expression softened, and he opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm..."

•

Yoori woke up from the dream adruptly.

How strange. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but yet she couldn't understand why.

What exactly did she dream about? Somehow she couldn't remember anything.

She yawned, pushing herself out of bed. Whatever, there was no use in overthinking dreams anyway.

In the bathroom as she cleaned her face, Yoori noticed how she didn't look as tired as usual. The heavy eyebags she had didn't seem as visible today, and her skin didn't look as deadly pale as it usually did.

She found herself smiling at her reflection. She was finally having a good day.

"Appa!" She called out cheerfully as she bounded down the stairs.

"Yoori-ah." He greeted, setting the last of their breakfast out onto the table.

She stared at it in wonder. "Appa, this looks... good, for once."

Yoori loved her father, but he couldn't cook to save his own life and burned food often, leaving her to have to fend for herself in that regard.

But even so, he still insisted on cooking her breakfast and she wasn't cruel enough to make him stop.

"Yes, it must be your lucky day." He teased back, urging her to sit down and eat.

Smiling widely she ate her food. Wow, it really is good for a change. It made her eat more than she usually did, stuffing the toast in her mouth.

Glancing over at the clock, Yoori noticed that she only had a few minutes left. Finishing the last of her bread, she got up from the table, grabbing her bag off the couch.

"Appa, I'm leaving now." She moved towards the door to put her shoes on.

"Have a good day!" Yoori waved bye at him before closing the door behind her.

Usually she didn't have to go so early, but since prom was coming up, everyone on the student council were coming in before classes so that they could get more work done.

There was only a few weeks left before the big event, so they were all working harder to finish everything.

She actually lived quite close to her school, meaning that she was able to reach the council room within ten minutes.

"Yoori!" Jaemin got up from his seat where he was busy looking over a list to greet her with a wide smile on his face, going over to give her a hug like usual.

The two of them were childhood friends, growing up next-door to each other. So when she somehow got on the school council, he had followed after her and became the vice-president.

Jaemin was a ray of sunshine in her life, always happy and smiling. It was nice to see someone who's face would light up upon spotting you.

After he squeezed the life out of her like usual, he dragged her over to an empty table, forcing her to sit down.

"Did you sleep well? You seem more awake than usual." Jaemin asked, leaning against another table.

He knew that she had insomnia, so that was the first thing he would always ask so that he knew how to act around her.

"Yeah, I actually did. I also had a strange dream last night."

"What kind of dream?" He asked curiously, making her shrug in return.

"I can't really remember." She admitted, before moving onto another topic. "How much work do we still have left?"

"We have all the posters done, all we need to do is to put them up. Yerim and Nara have already purchased all the decorations. We're half-way through organising the list of volunteers. And all the photos for the yearbook have finally come in."

"What about the yearbook design?"

"We should be getting them later today. Then we can print them out."

Yoori let out a sigh of relief, "We're still on track. We may even get everything done on time for once."

The two of them got to work, finishing as much as they could in silence.

The other council members came in shortly after, giving them a short break before they had to go to class.

By the end of the school day, Yoori felt exhausted and ready to go home, but she had to finish more work so she forced herself to go back to the council room.

Nobody was there, preferring to go home instead, making her sigh as she sat down.

Her eyes felt heavy and her brain was starting to shut down on her.

Ugh, maybe it would be better if she took just a short nap before starting to work again, because she wasn't sure if she could concentrate in this state.

It would be nice to get some peace and quiet for once.

•

Her peace and quiet didn't last long.

A slam was heard, and as she turned her head Yoori could see a group of boys walk into the room.

Who were they? None of them were on the student council, so why they were walking into the room?

"Who are you guys?" She asked in confusion, pushing her head up.

They were a group of six boys, and oddly enough she happened to recognize one of them.

"Oh, your the one from the bridge!" She exclaimed, pointing at the red-head who rolled his eyes.

"See hyung, she doesn't remember us." He whined, looking frustrated.

Wait what? "What do you mean?" Yoori questioned. Did she know them? But she would have recognized them if she did.... right?

"Noona!" One of them, the purpled-haired boy flung himself in her direction like a excitable puppy. Leaning across the table, she could clearly see his pout. "Why would you forget us so easily? You said we were friends! How can friends forget friends?"

She stared at him, unable to answer as he grew more and more frustrated. Suddenly a name resurfaced in her head as she looked at him, "....Chenle?"

His eyes grew wide with shock, and immediately all the other boys crowded around her.

"Daebak, she remembered you Le!"

"How can you remember him but not me?!"

"Yoori, I've missed you a lot! You remember me right?"

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Everyone turned to the source of the noise, a boy with big eyes that looked a little like a seagull. "Don't overwhelm her guys." He warned, before turning his attention to her.

"How much do you remember?" He asks, looking so hopeful she feels a little crushed when she has to shake her head.

It made Yoori feel bad seeing the crestfallen looks on their faces, and it makes her wonder how close they must have been.

Who exactly were they to her?

"If she can't remember then we have to help her! Right Jisung?" Chenle asked, turning to face a tall blue-haired boy who looked a little like a mouse.

"R-right." He stuttered out, a little shy.

"Everybody introduce themselves. I'll start first. I'm Renjun. Huang Renjun." The black-haired boy leaned forward, going to shake her hand. 

His shake was a little too rough, almost taking her arm off.

"I'm Jeno." Next up was the white-haired boy. Yoori wasn't quite sure what exact color his hair was, a mix between white and silver, and he pulled it extremely well. He also had a cute eye smile too.

"I'm Mark." It was seagull boy up next, and when he talked all the boys made noise, sarcastically cheering for him.

"Our leader!"

"Completely lame!"

"The old one!"

At that, he glared at the boy who had said it. The red-headed one who had stayed mostly silent.

Mark sighed, "That's Haechan. He's the sassy one."

Donghyuck glanced over at her for a moment before looking away, deciding to ignore her for some reason.

"Do you really have to be difficult Hyuck?"

The boy didn't reply, making things awkward.

"Fine then." It seemed as though Mark decided that this wasn't going to get him down, because he leaned down to grab her arm, shooting her a smile, "Come on, we'll bring you to our hideout."

For some reason, Yoori didn't fight back. She was far too curious about what was going on and there was a part of her that... trusted them.

So she followed as they dragged her outside behind the school.

There was a forest behind it that expanded as far as her eye could see, looking like something out of a fairy tale.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, looking up through the leaves at the sky. The bright blue sky.

What a beautiful shade of blue. Yoori thought to herself in awe.

"Our hideout in the woods. We usually play there. It's fun!" Chenle explained excitedly.

"Come on, your lagging behind." A warm hand took hold of her wrist, and she looked down to meet Haechan's eyes.

There was a scowl on his face, making her wonder whether he was unhappy, but when she looked at his eyes, all she saw was nervousness and... fear.

Why?

"Hurry up." He broke the moment, pulling on her arm to get her to go faster.

As she trailed behind him and the other boys, she couldn't help but feel like...

She had done this before.

•

"Yoori? Yoori!"

She was roused awake by a gentle hand shaking her.

Half-asleep, she pushed her head off the table, blinking as she tried to focus.

"Oh, Jaemin-ah." She greeted the boy sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping here?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to. I was planning on doing some work, but I guess I fell asleep instead."

Jaemin sighed, shaking his head at her. "That won't do. Come on, I'll bring you home."

The two of them walked back together. In hindsight, Yoori was thankful. The sky was turning dark, and it wouldn't be safe for her to go home alone.

The thought of it brought up the dream she had earlier. The sky had been such a beautiful shade of blue with picture perfect clouds, looking like a painting.

How strange. This wasn't the first time she was having such a dream recently.

She wondered why, seeing that she hadn't dreamt in a long time, but what was the use in worrying about trivial things. 

Jaemin dropped her off first, seeing that he lived farther away down the street.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye to him, watching as he disappeared into the distance.

She went inside with a smile on her face for once.

That night she dreamt of red hair, green leaves, and the brighest blue.

•

Yoori glanced up over the computer, catching sight of Jaemin who was trying to sneak up on her.

He pouted, pulling a chair out beside her. "I was trying to surprise you." He whined, making her laugh softly.

She had known he was there just from the sound his feet made and had quickly closed her browser. If he though he could surprise her, he was wrong.

"Better luck next time Nana." She joked.

"I'm definitely going to get you next time then." He smiled, before his eyes shifted downwards to her computer.

"What are you researching?"

"Just something for school." The lie set heavy on her tongue, but she kept herself calm.

"Is it for the science paper? Because I need your help."

So this was why Jaemin had gone to her. She frowned, "Can't you do it yourself?"

"You know I'm not good at science. You don't have to do it for me, just give me a few pointers?"

The puppy eyes he sent her were too strong for her to successfully ignore, so she gave in, reaching for her bag to grab her notes.

"Your the best!" Jaemin cheered.

"That's what you always say." She retorted, but there was no bite behind her words.

"I'm just saying the truth." He stated, making Yoori stare at him, trying to decipher how truthful he was being.

"You are the best. Don't doubt it." His eyes seemed to shine as he looked at her, and feeling flustered she looked away.

"Just do your work." She muttered, focusing her mind on something other than his smile.

• 

"Yoori!" She was greeted happily by the group of boys.

"What are you doing?" She asked, seeing that they had some kind of board game out.

"We're playing monopoly!" Chenle exclaimed happily. "Hyuck is losing!"

Her eyes go over to the boy in question, who's eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at the boars, his lips turned in a pout.

The sunlight streaming in through the window behind him, makes his hair look like it's on fire, and highlights his tan skin.

He just looks so... alive.

And that's what's hard to swallow about all this. He looks so alive. They all do.

"Let me join in." She didn't let herself go down that train of thought, crawling closer so that she could look at the board.

Mark was in charge of the money, Haechan and Renjun were in jail, Jisung and Chenle were in the lead along with Jeno trailing behind them.

"Come on, let's restart." Mark said. Jisung and Chenle both protested, while Renjun whooped in joy, reaching over to give her a tight hug. He would get along well with Jaemin for sure.

They played several different board games, all loud and excitable. Only Haechan was mostly silent, creating a bit of a weird atmosphere.

"I'm bored. Can we do something else?" Chenle whined.

"We could go to the stream." Jeno suggested.

Stream? At that, all the boys turn excited, voices melding into one as they talk over each other. She doesn't even get a chance to say anything before they're dragging her along with them.

As they said, the stream was close by, being only a few minutes away. As soon as they reach, Jisung and Chenle break away from the group to jump into the water.

Yoori took a bit more time to get used to it, leaning over the water's edge and staring at her reflection in the clear water instead.

"You aren't going to get in?" Haechan voice startles her a little, forcing the girl to look at him.

The boy is perched on top of a rock nearby. From this angle he's staring down at her, looking like some kind of king atop his throne.

"I'll get in later. You?"

"Later." He replied back shortly.

Yoori glanced over at him. "You don't talk a lot do you?" She asked.

Haechan smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I don't have a lot to say to you."

She tilted her head. Why do those words feel like a lie?

"Hey," Haechan interrupts her thoughts, "Do you know the story of Peter Pan?"

Peter Pan? What a odd change of topic, but she still nods her head. "Of course I do."

"Then what about the lost boys. How much do you know about them?"

"... Not a lot. They aren't the main characters after all." She admitted.

Yoori had never paid much attention to the lost boys whenever she watched Peter Pan, she preferred watching Wendy instead.

Haechan scoffed at that, "That's a wrong way of thinking. They are main characters. It's just that it wasn't their story that was being told. It was Peter and Wendy's story instead."

Yoori hummed, agreeing with his words. She turned to look at him, squinting due to the sunlight. "Which character are you then?"

He went quiet for a while, "I would be... a lost boy. My story won't get told." There was something sad in his voice as he said it, and the fact that he looked away was pretty telling.

It made her wonder. What was his story?

"You know," He turned back to her, and his eyes shined with a strange emotion as he stared at her, "You would be Wendy."

She pointed at herself, a little surprised by what he said. "Me? Wendy? No, I'm no Wendy." She denied.

"But you are. Even if you don't know it." He retorted gently.

And suddenly she realised the meaning behind his words.

She stared back at him uncertainly, heart pounding in her chest as she struggled to figure out what exactly he meant.

"Hey!" Suddenly there was water being splashed onto her, and Chenle's high-pitched laughter as he run away.

"Yah!" Haechan yelled in annoyance, getting off the rock.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand without thought, pulling her to her feet as they plunged into the water.

•

"38.6 degrees. That's it, your staying home for the day Yoori." Her father announced after reading her temperature.

"But..."

"No buts!" He retorted sternly. "I'm going to take a day off work to look after you. If you aren't better by tonight, I'm bringing you to the doctor tomorrow."

Yoori could barely manage a groan, too weak to say anything.

God why was she so ill? And at such bad timing too. Her exams were coming in a week's time and she needed to study for it.

There was nothing she could do though, so she laid in bed, trying to sleep it off.

By the time she woke back up, the sun was beginning to set.

"Yoori?" If she wasn't so ill, she would have given a better reaction, instead all she did was moan in pain.

Jaemin's face appeared in front of her, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

She didn't bother to reply, knowing that her look of disbelief was more than enough.

The boy took the chair from her desk, sitting down next to her bedside.

"I came here to give you the homework for today." He explained, pulling sheets of paper from his bag.

"Mrs Lee also gave us practice papers for our entrance exam. If we complete it by next week, she says she will mark them and tell us what we need to improve on."

That was nice and all, but Yoori couldn't really care at the moment. "Hey Jaemin," She started, "Do you remember what we were young? I used to love Peter Pan..."

The boy breaks into a smile, "Yeah. You used to stay up at night, praying that Peter Pan would come and take you away. You wanted to be Wendy so badly."

"Yeah, I did." Tears pricked in her eyes, forcing her to turn over so that Jaemin wouldn't see.

"I'm tired. Can you leave?" She asked.

"S-Sure." Jaemin stuttered out, a little surprised and hurt by the rejection.

Yoori also felt bad afterwards, but by the time she wanted to apologise, he already left the room.

She groaned in dismay. What had she done? He was just trying to be nice to her and yet she acted so cold to him.

Once she recovered, she needed to apologise to him.

But for now, she was tired. Her eyes were heavy, aching to go back to sleep.

And like that, she slipped into a fitful sleep.

There were flashes in her dreams. Of worried eyes and bright hair, of green leaves and decaying wood.

_"Are you okay?"_

Of a voice like honey, and warm hands gently touching her face.

And when she opened her eyes again, she saw the gray, wrinkled face of,

"Halmeoni?"

The old lady's lips curved into a smile, "Hello darling."

"Halmeoni, what are you doing here?" She uttered breathlessly.

Yoori hadn't seen her grandmother in so long, that seeing her now came as a bit of a shock.

"I'm so sorry Yoori-ah." She apologised, eyes shining with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For everything. I should have told you a long time ago, back when this first started, but I wanted you to lead a normal life."

What? Her explanation wasn't making much sense to her.

"What... do you mean?"

"... You will understand soon enough darling. But for now, you have to go back. Go back to those boys.... and say your _goodbyes."_

That word struck panic in her, stirring her out of her fever-induced haze. "W-What do you mean? I don't know what your talking about."

The old lady sighed. "You don't remember but... this happened once before. Back when you were younger."

_Back when I was nine._

That period of time had been painful for her, with her parents divorce, the isolation from her classmates. Everything piled up on her until she couldn't take it.

"I know." She exhaled shakily, tears blurring her vision. "I know..."

•

Yoori was back on the bridge.

"Haechan-ah." She greeted the boy. He was sitting with his legs hanging between the railings of the bridge.

"Hey." He greeted back. "Why did you bring me here?"

She walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "To talk."

"To talk." He parroted. " What is it we need to talk about without the others?"

Yoori turned to look at the boy, taking him in once again.

"You know... I always thought that you were beautiful. Back then, and even now. Back when you were Donghyuck, and even now as Haechan."

Donghyuck turned to her with wide eyes. 

She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. To make sure that he was actually here. How could she have ever forgotten them? They were too precious to forget. 

"So you remember." He muttered, his voice thick with emotion. The silence between them thickened with tension.

Yoori looked away, unable to stand it. "Yeah, I do. Took me a while, but I did promise not to forget you."

"... You shouldn't have kept your promise."

Those words cut deeply into her, deeper than she thought she would. Deeper than she wanted them to.

"You should have just stayed away. We're too different to be together. Your... Your alive."

And that made all the difference. Yoori was alive and...

"And you were once too." She stated sadly, looking over at him.

There were tears gathered in his eyes, shining with frustration. "Yeah, once upon a time, I was alive."

"That's why you mentioned the story of Peter Pan. Because you were lost boys." She forced the words out. As much as it would hurt now, it wouldn't hurt as much later if she got everything off her chest.

That was all she was holding onto.

The hope that maybe one day, all this wouldn't hurt.

Maybe she would even be able to smile and laugh when that time came.

But when she looked at Haechan now, all she wanted to do was cry.

"Idiot, what are you crying for?" He asked, voice breaking. "Is this something to cry for? No. Pull yourself together. We still have to face the boys later."

He reached over, gently wiping her tears away, before shooting her a smile as bright as the sun.

"Let's go." He got up, offering her a hand. 

It reminded her of the first time they met. Donghyuck had also smiled brightly and offered her a hand.

He had offered her a safe haven.

"Okay." She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up.

But that safe haven was disappearing, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Yoori smiled brightly, waving at the boys approaching.

If this was going to be the last, she was going to make sure that she wouldn't regret it. 

•

It was a solemn event.

Yoori was sitting in a chair, struggling to pay attention to what was happening.

"Hey!" Jaemin hissed from behind her. "Stay awake. The speech is about to be over and then we'll receive our certificates."

Right. They were about to graduate from high school.

After this, they would be let out into the adult world.

God, what a scary though. But Yoori prayed that she was prepared for it.

"It's starting, it's starting!"

Yoori watched as student after student made their way onto the stage.

When it was her turn, she made her way up the steps and next to the principal. The stage light was bright, making her squint.

_You did a good job._

_You did well._

_Yoori is the best!_

_I'm proud of you._

She could hear their voices in her ear, and an easy smile appeared on her lips.

She could picture the six of them here, grinning with happiness for her.

A small part of her wished that they were actually here.

•

Yoori slowly brought her hand up, gently touching the head stone.

"Hey," She started, voice barely above a whisper, "It's been a long time. I'm sorry. I should have found you earlier."

It had taken a while to find it, and a whole lot of money, but in the end, she had done it.

She had found him.

The head stone was small and shabby, clearly having not been taken care of, and unlike all the others, there was no small objects decorating it.

It broke her heart a little to see.

"It's been two years since I last saw you. Why won't you show up? Mark sometimes appears in my dreams since he ascended, but you haven't. Won't you visit me? I... I miss you." She admitted softly.

Yoori sighed. What was she doing? What if he couldn't even hear her? For all she knew, he could be ignoring her.

She doubted it though. Donghyuck wouldn't do such a thing.

"I know you must be looking out for me, even if you won't show yourself." She muttered, fingers tracing the engravement of his name.

_Lee Donghyuck. Born on July 6, 2000. Deceased on December 18, 2007._

He lived such a short life. Just seven short years. The thought made her feel a little sick.

Yoori took a step back from the head stone, trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry that I can't stay here longer, but I'll be back soon. I won't let you be lonely from now on."

She turned, quickly walking away.

If she stopped now, she didn't know if she would be able to ever stop herself from staying.

The bus was empty, except for a few others who were also visiting, so she sat down in an empty seat near the front, leaning her head against the glass.

Her phone began to ring with the song she had set aside just for, "Jaemin. What is it?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. Are you done visiting your halmeoni?" He asked.

Yoori felt a little bit of guilt, knowing that she had willingly lied to Jaemin, but actually telling him everything would be more difficult.

But one day, when her heart didn't ache as much with the hole the boys left behind, she would tell him.

As for now, she would continue to lie. "Yeah. I'm coming now. I'll be there in about thirty minutes, are you okay with waiting that long?"

"Of course I am. I've already waited this long, what's a few more minutes?" He joked, making her smile in return.

Yoori didn't think she deserved him. She didn't deserve the bright ray of sunshine that was Na Jaemin, but if he was willing to come to her, she would treasure each moment for as long as it would last.

Her heart felt lighter once she hanged up the phone. After ten more minutes, she got off at her stop, her boots crunching into the soft snow.

Yoori stared up at the sky, watching as small snowflakes fluttered down to the ground.

There was something mesmerizing about it all, a beauty to the coldness winter brought.

But no matter what, it would never compare to the sun.

Yoori stared in shock, heart racing as she watched the figure of Donghyuck that stood only a few feet away.

His fiery red hair was no more, now a light brown colour, but everything else hadn't changed. It was him, just standing there amongst the people.

He smiled, and her vision blurred as tears run down her face.

 _"Hyuck..."_ She took a step forward towards him, and suddenly he was gone.

Yoori turned around in a circle, trying to find him again, but it was no use. He was gone.

Just like that.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but pain blossomed deep in her chest. Why, just why?

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. She repeated, struggling to believe her own words.

_"Everything will be okay."_

Donghyuck's voice came over her like a blanket and she felt reassured.

"You came just to tell me that?" She muttered, wiping away the last of her tears. "Idiot."

Right. Everything will be okay.

Maybe not now, maybe not in the near future, but one day she will get there.

And one day... one day she will be able to greet the boys with a smile, and play again like they used to.

_"Kim Yoori, do you want to play with us?"_

_"Sure."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for so long that I feel relieved for this to be published! Tell me, is this story sad to you guys? I can't really tell to be honest. If you happen to get emotional, pls tell me XD If there's anything you guys are curious about, since I did make everything sorta vague, then pls leave a comment. I was planning to include how hyuck died, but I decided not to since I didn't want to make it too depressing, but if you ask, I can let you know. All of the dreamies deaths are pretty depressing to be honest, I don't know why my brain made it so dark. Pls enjoy!!
> 
> P.s: I just listened to the We Go Up album and Drippin!! Like WOW. This song is gonna be as iconic as Whiplash, I CAN FEEL IT!!


End file.
